


Haunted

by Nameless13



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fear, Friendship, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless13/pseuds/Nameless13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discontinued for now :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The trouble with Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my English.

'Bedelia' Hannibal was surprised by his late night guest 'you never come to my house before what the pleasure I owe you' he let her in, she stepped in and turned around to see him right in the eyes her stare was empty and her face was expressionless 'are you all right?' he asked, oddly he felt uneasy with those eyes staring right up to him he looked away to the side 'do you need something?' his movement was awkward toward her, rubbing his hair looking back to her she blinked slowly at him 'Dr. Du Maurier?' his face turned hot and now nervous. She walked away from him, 'Bedelia, are you all right, want to talk about it, I..' he stopped when he loses her sight

He stood there for a while trying to figure out what just happened 'Dr. Du Maurier where are you?'

No respond, he waited patiently and after 2 minutes waiting he realized now that Bedelia wasn't here at his house anymore. 

'Dr. Lecter are you all right?' Will asked his psychiatrist who is very quite today, not a single question been ask and what's worst he didn't say a word which is very strange to him and Will wasn't sure if Hannibal even listening to him, so he asked again 'do you hear what I'm saying from 5 minutes ago, you just sit there looking at me with no expression' the Doctor nodded slowly, crossing his legs 'I'm listening Will' said Hannibal 'really?' whispered Will 'what did I say?' he knew Hannibal was lying to him, 'you know-' the older man said looking down to his wrist watch 'I better go' Will looked surprise 'but Dr. Lecter... this is your place' Hannibal stared blankily 'yes, I just have to go' he said quitely, Will sighed as Hannibal left the office 'what a fine session today'. 

'Hannibal?' the man smiled at Bedelia 'good afternoon Dr. Du Maurier' she open the door more widely 'I believe our appointment is tomorrow at 2.40 p.m, Hannibal' he nodded 'I know but I have trouble last night and I want to talk to you, please, I believe you aren't busy right? Of she wasn't busy, he knew that, he was her only patient and his right possesion 'please come in' Bedelia tried not sound annoyed by the sudden change, sometimes she just let Hannibal happily takes control of her life, it could be anything from small or big decision, easy or hard, he gladly will be there to guide her decision or push her what to do and he always sounded like "Bedelia trust me, this is the right thing to do, I know what's right for you and you're not" advice

Hannibal walked right to her office while she followed him from behind 'what are you doing just now? he sat on his usual chair, she just stand next to him 'are we going to have casual talk or what? he smiled, Bedelia the anti-social 'why don't you sit down, you don't need a notepad today' he ordered, which she obey 'aren't you going to answer my question?' Bedelia sighed 'I was reading a novel before you came' 

'Interesting' he smiled looking at her like a fine art 'do you believe in ghost, doctor?' she stayed quite before answering his question 'no' she answered shortly, the truth is she does and very afraid of ghost since she was young even her parents had let her sleep together in their room until she was 7 years old, she needed many couragement from her parents to be brave, Hannibal knows she was lying, her eyes told her real answer but he'll go with her answer, just to see how her reaction will be soon 'I saw you last night in my house, but it wasn't really you' Bedelia widen her eyes 'this ghost appeared to be you' Hannibal stared her in the eye 'I almost believe it was you' she was terrified just by that 'but.. why, why the ghost appeared to be me, what did it do?' 

'Nothing, you just go away' Bedelia frowned, frightened 'please don't say that, it wasn't me' Hannibal nodded 'my apologize, I didn't know you're afraid of ghost' she lied again shaking her head 'I don't believe in ghost just the fact a ghost appear to be me is not easy to accept, how if its...' she paused to think clearly 'do things unacceptable, I can be accuse for something that I even didn't do, prison is not where I want it to be Hannibal, not in a million years' her voice tremble, Hannibal stood, he moved closer to her armchair and sat there, he put his hand on her shoulder just to comfort her, she didn't refuse his touch, 'do you think, someone died hating me and rose for revenge, do you think that's possible?' she looked up 'I don't think the ghost wants you, it's my ghost'.

Hannibal Lecter returned home, he had called Will that he wont be giving session for a while and wont be helping him on any cases as well, his friend was curious but Hannibal just say 'I need some time alone', Will felt bad, perhaps their session was too dark and his doctor felt uncomfortable to see him again 'did I say something on our last meeting, I know I shouldn't talk to much about my-' Hannibal cut him off 'no Will, you are fine, I don't know how long I'll be inactive, do me a favour for me, why don't you make a journal and we will review it together when we meet again' 

'Yeah sure, I think I can do that, but Dr. Lecter are you alright?' Will concern sadden, he really likes him, he's different from everyone he ever met 'yes, I am fine, need sometime alone, you need to worry'.

The night has come, he looked at his wrist watch and sighed, it's only 9.49 pm, he will wait for the ghost to come and knock his door again. 

Hours has gone by, now it's 2.22 am, Hannibal drank many cups of coffee, he knows the ghost will come, something moved on the second floor, heavy footsteps, he rose slowly from his chair and walked to the stairscase, he climbed quitely, something was moved around the floor and there it was "nothing" he thought to himself, he jumped a little when the window behind opened with a big blow and cold wind blew inside the room 

'SSSST... SSSSST... you' he heard male faint voice from his left ear, he glance, no one, he walked slowly to the window and as he wants to close it, he saw a figure, a man standing on his yard, looking at Hannibal with his round red eyes and pointed him 'you..' he heard again and vanish 

'Hannibal' he turned around 'Bedelia', he walked hastily to source of the sound 'I want to kill you like you kill me' it whispered, he froze 'you can't' he said sternly 'where are you?' she laughed 'what do you want?' he tried again 'you suppose to know' three times taps on the wall and everything is back to normal. 

It is 10.34 am, he sat weakly on his usual chair, he's very tired and can't go to bed either, the ghost had played him very well, as he is going to his bedroom to sleep, his mattress was full of sharp glasses, ready to kill him 'I can't believe, this is actually happening to me' he yawned.

Bedelia came after lunch, she never came to Hannibal's until today 'Hannibal' the front door wasn't lock, he didn't answer and she called him again 'up here' Bedelia looked up and squinted her eyes 'are you all right Hannibal, your nose?' she asked while climbing to the second floor, he waited for her, she walked closer and studied his nose 'what happen?' 

'Something happen while I'm trying to cook' he answered shyly 'how?' she was curious 'suddenly my frying pan flew up really fast and hit my face I didn't had a chance to cover my face' she smiled 'do you think it's funny?' he growled 'no Hannibal' she looked around hall 'what's that on the floor?' Hannibal turned his head 'my bedsheet, throwing it out, it was full of sharp glasses, rather then spending time cleaning it up I better just throw it way'

'Sharp glasses?' she asked 'yes on my bed, if I'm not careful last night, I'm dead' his voice was weak 'It's getting dangerous Hannibal' he agreed 'but I can't leave now, I'm not giving up yet, not to ghosts' 

'Ghosts, so there are more then one, you saw them?' Hannibal nodded 'two I supposed, a woman and a man, the woman didn't show herself last night, she used her voice' Bedelia closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, she can't believe a ghost playing her 'but the man did, he stood outside my yard he has big red eyes' Bedelia shivered and walk further to the hall 'what are you going to do Hannibal, you can't let this happen every night and..' she looked at him, '...it's trying to hurt you' she continued 'or trying to kill me' he corrected her.

Bedelia cooked dinner for Hannibal while he was sleeping on the sofa, she wasn't sure being alone in kitchen, how if the ghost appear or worst this knife came to life, he looked to her right, she saw her shadow on the pantry door, she hates the feeling right now, heavy and scared, now panicking for no reason Bedelia hurried her movement. "I shouldn't be here in the first place my house is safer than here, no ghosts in my house, what I am doing?" she plated the dishes in sloppy manners and walked out, the kitchen counter is still a mess and she knew Hannibal will be so angry with her later on but she can't it she was scared to be alone.

"Finally" she took a deep breathe, she put the plates down on the table 'Hannibal' 

No respond, she called out again, still no respond and when she's going to open her mouth, a voice interrupted her

'Hannibal your girlfriend wants you for dinner' giggled 

Bedelia gasped and ran to the front but it was locked 'HANNIBAL' she cried

'Bedelia' Hannibal walked out, he looked very pale 'Hannibal' her voice was tiny, he looked at her for while and threw up, she ran to him, the contain of his vomit surprises her, maggots and blood, she looked away 'Bede-' before he fainted on his own vomit. 

She dragged him away from his vomits to the next room, his smell was unpleasant, like a rotten meat, she tried not to vomit, she covered her nose with a handkerchief, she is afraid and wanted to leave right now but she can't do that, he was her ... she wasn't sure who is he to her sometimes, a friend, a brother, a patient, a colleague. 

Finally they are in the next room, she can see him breathing lightly, she hurriedly clean him up with towels she has prepared before, with loads of bravery she managed to find the things she needed to clean Hannibal 'I come here with peace please don't hurt me, I come here with peace please don't hurt' she keep repeating her pleas

She sat next to him taking of his smelly shirt and pants, she dip the towel to a bucket of water filled with soap, she clean his bloody face and neck, a maggot fell out from his mouth, she killed it with a poke of her forefinger inside towel 'Hannibal can you hear me' she shook his shoulder, no respond and she quickly changes his clothes and put away his old clothes from them 'Hannibal' she stroke his forehead 'please stay' she whispered, her heart beat so fast and it scares her to death

BAAANG, Bedelia jumped and looked up to the ceiling, another loud bang, she's very afraid and start to whimper, she laid next to Hannibal, hugging him so tightly, taking his arm to cover her face, she doesn't to see a ghost 

'God please stop them, I'm scared, Han..nibal wake up' she cried, something being pushed to the stairs and it smashed to the floor loudly, the piano was playing by itself with random loud notes, the television keeps changing the channel with high volume, everything was turned on, outside the cars honked continously, shes squinted her eyes tightly, her head hurts so bad and the lights are off. 

'God please help us'.


	2. Hello Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon my grammers and all my mistakes, thank you! :)

'God is not with us'

The house is pitch dark, the only sound she hears is Hannibal's heavy breathing, 'Hannibal' shaking his shoulder gently, not responding, she sighed sitting down close to him her tiny hand hold his large hand tightly, she wanted to go but to afraid to move or to hard to leave him here, 

Hannibal have done so many things in the past for her, always be there for her specially in her trouble times, Hannibal is a great problem solver, so it will be unfair if she just abandon him like that. Many times she hated him for being to close to her private life but in the same time she likes him.

They have done so many things together, good and bad, even sexually. Bedelia stop thinking when she heard a noise from the second floor, something broke down and dragged around

She got scared again

'God please forgive me for what I have done, I am very sorry' she clasping her hands tightly 'please, please stop this nightmare, I want to go home' she cried, this is her first time praying to God again 'I believe in you God, yes I do, please forgive me, I've learn my lesson now' she still can here the noise 

'Please God, please' she her ears 'you're not real, you're not real, you can't hurt me, God please stop them, I'm sorry' shaking her body, she cried 'I'm sorry God, please don't punish me like this' noises getting louder again, now she's angry 'FUCK YOU GOD YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME, he's right you're not exist, LIAR!' punching her face angrily 'I fucking hate you mum and dad for teaching me to pray to God if I was fucking scared!' slapping her face 'he's right! Hannibal is right' she whispered, her face was hurt and hot, somehow she felt really good in the same time, she took a deep breath, she's calmer now, letting go is good treatment. 

Hannibal told her once before that there is no God and she need to stop worshipping for who doesn't exit

"We are our own God, Bedelia, stop being a fool to yourself," he told her "you don't need to pray because you are powerful"

She smiled agreeing him, Bedelia is actually a woman that easily get triggered to anger, and learning psychology is the best decision she ever made, it taught her to control her twisted mind and until today Hannibal is the only person that knows her dark secret and also she knows his dark secret, they helped each other to keep together. 

Her thought was interrupted when he coughed, 'Hannibal' he took a long deep breath and slowing letting go 'how are you?' she asked

'I feel terrible Bedalia' he can't see her, it's too dark, 'I really need a glass of water, my throat hurts and my mouth taste like the dead' he added 'too dark' she said, 'I can see that Bedelia' he pursed his lips, 'I can find my way to the kitchen, this is my house' he pulled her up, he will not leave her alone 

They walked carefully not to hit anything 'do you have any candles?' 

'Yes'

Now in the kitchen, she stood close to the kitchen counter waiting for Hannibal to find some candles, 'I hate ghosts and they are going to kill us' 

'I am too' he's busy opening drawers, 'don't worry Belidia, ghosts wont hurt you' finally he found a pack of candles,

'Hannibal you vomited maggots and blood, it happened for a reason, which mean these evil spirits can hurt or kill' 

Hannibal felt sick on his stomach, remembering his vomit contains, very unpleasant to remember 'Bedelia it was their mind trick to make us scared, it wasn't real, we'll be fine, I assure you, trust me' 

'I always trusted you Hannibal' as a older brother figure to her, he is proud to hear that 'and you promise to obey me?' 

'Yes, I will' another good point for him 'good', she sighed, even in this dark situation, she still let him controls her life 'we have to fight them, they are not flesh and bone, we can do this together' he light up the candle 

'I believe you' she looked him, he smiled at her 'I'm always Bedelia'. 

They stayed close together on the living room, sitting on the floor, Hannibal manage to find some food and water and it was quite strange that all his meat supply turned bad, the freeze smell like the dead 'you want the last cheese?' he offered her, she shook her head 'no, thank you' Hannibal eat it 'how do you feel Bedelia, tell me?' 

'I'm tired' she told him 'my head hurts real bad' Hannibal starts messaging her neck and down to her shoulder 'you should sleep' 

'You know I can't, not in this situation' 

'You should try, up to the sofa and sleep, do it or you'll lose your only opportunity to sleep when they appear again, sofa' he ordered her, 

She laid down on the sofa and faced Hannibal, he lean closer, their nose touched she smiled and he smiled too 'I'll be here with you' 

'Promise' he nodded and kissed her lips gently 'promise, now go to sleep' he whsipered and kissed her lips twice, she closed her eyes.

Hannibal looked to his wrist watch, 2.25, he looked around, darkness, he sighed closing his eyes trying to sleep, he knows rest will be very hard to get until these ghosts are gone forever, he will find away soon.

Drip drip drip 

Bedelia awakes, her left cheek is wet, she touches the liquid on her skin and open her eyes to see her finge, 'blood' another drop to her face, she looked up and scream, she felt to Hannibal's body 

A man stood with wide cut open on this neck, dark blood dripping down to his purple shirt and he has glowing red eyes, his mouth are stitched tightly, and his face face was covered by dry blood and dirt

Hannibal pulled Bedelia back further the ghost, he followed them 'STOP!' The ghost keep getting closer   
'RUN' he pushed Bedelia, she ran she fast she could, Hannibal was behind her 'upstairs' he ordered, she obeyed

The man grabbed Hannibal's ankles and pulled him down, his forehead hit the edge of step, he groaned in pain, Bedelia looked back when she heard him, 'Hannibal' she run down to help him but her neck was grabbed and her face was forced to look up, maggots falling onto her face, 

'MURDERERS MURDERERS MURDERERS!' the female had mutilated face and crawled by maggots, her only eye hanging loose from her left socket 'I want to kill you like you kill me' 

'What do you want from us?' she asked, moving her face, maggots crawling on her cheeks 

'You two forget the dates aren't you? It's 5 and 6, 7 and 8 remember, we've been waiting for ten years to meet you again' 

'Sally' whispered Bedelia, she remembered that voice, the ghost laughed and pushed Bedelia 'oh now you remember me Du Maurier, I hope you remember my boyfriend too' she looked down to the other ghost who is struggling to keep Hannibal down 'Trevor' 

'Yes' 

'FUCK YOU, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!' Hannibal was pissed, kicking Trevor but keeps coming back to hold him

Sally giggled 'someone is not happy, so we are Lecter' 

'YOU ARE DEAD' Hannibal laughed 'you ate my face' Sally fly closer to Hannibal 'you taste like shit' Hannibal laughed, 'WHAT!?!' Trevor pulled his head and forced open his mouth to let her insert maggots inside mouth 'eat me Lecter' 

'AARGH!' Sally was hit hard on her skull 'leave him alone' Sally turned her head backward 'murderer' 

'Yes and proudly will do it all over again and' she slammed her fist to her otherside of her eyes and grabbed her hair and Hannibal kicked Trevor away, he fell backward, Hannibal stomps on Trevor's head, slowly crushing his skull 'you should be dead' 

'I hate you much, I'm going to make sure you stay dead this time' Bedelia smashed Sally's good side her face to the banister 'you ruin everything' she heard Sally laughed and disappear into thin air and so is Trevor

'Bitch' she hissed, Hannibal chuckled 'love it when you're angry' he came and sat next to her and peck her cheek, cuddling her 'she made me' she curled her lips 'they deserve to die...' 

'Again'


	3. Will Meets Sally and Trevor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is worried about Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my English and all my mistakes. Thank you!

Will is getting worried, it's been 2 days and Hannibal hasn't message him back, he called his doctor many times and failed to get to him 'where are you Hannibal?' he put away his mobilephone. 

He drove to Hannibal's house to check on him, perhaps he's sick and need a friend. 

Will pressed the doorbell, looking around the yard, eveything seems normal, Hannibal's car was parked and another white sedan was parked behind his car

"So someone is with you right now, huh" he sounded dissapointed, he rang the bell again "you cheat, you never say that you're going to invite your other friend over, while you stop our session for I need some time alone and guess what you are not alone now aren't you" he rang the door angrily "lets see what you're going say about that now" 

'Hello' 

Will caught by surprise, a dark haired woman opened the door "hi" she smiled, she has a beautiful smile "so this is your lover?" 

'Hi I'm Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter's colleague, is he home?' 

Hi I'm Sally Bauer' she extended her hand to shake Will's hand, her hand was cold ice 'nice neet you Will,' 

'So is he home?? I need to see him' 

'No, he left 2 days ago, my boyfriend and I were just looking after the house while he was gone' 

'Do you know where he went, his car is here' Will pointed out "are youtrying to hide from me Dr. Lecterl!" 

'Well he went with a taxi, he didn't tell us where exactly he's going, maybe he's visiting his sister'

'A sister?' Sally nodded 'yes his younger sister, you didn't know?' Will shook his head 'I -' Will was cut off when a man called Sally from inside the house and she suggest him to come out to meet Will, they greeted each other 'I'm Trevor Lightman, nice to meet you Will, why don't come in first' Will hold his right hand "why their hands are very cold while today is very sunny?" 

Will did come into the house and, his eyes wonder around, to see if perhaps Hannibal is actually home and is on hiding somewhere "you little shit, I know you're home, you don't go anywhere with taxi, not very you" 

'Come sit with us in the living room, have a cup of coffee' 

He sat opposite from the couple they smile sweetly at him, perfect picture, but very odd the same time

'So can you tell me where is Dr. Lecter?' asked Will 

'Well, he didn't mention too much, he called me one night to he asked if we would like to stay here while he travels and we're happy to accept his invitation, I mean this house is wonderful' told Trevor 'I'm not sure if I'm correct, perhaps he's visiting his sister, he does that' 

'He never talks about her to me', "isn't she dead?" he thought 

Sally smiled sympathically at Will 'maybe he forgot to mention her to you. We know them for 10 years now, we met in Lithuania, what's her sister name Trevor, Mischa?' 

'No dear, she deceased, his other sister is Bedelia' corrected her boyfriend 'Oh yes right Bedelia now I remember' said Sally 'at first we are very confuse with her name, because Hannibal calls her Mischa many times while we stayed together in his cottage'   
'Indeed, he finally explained to us one night after a forcing them to speak up and he told us thay deliaia is Mischa's younger twin and he gets mixed up between them' Trevor looked at Will in eye 'he can't let go of Mischa's death and sadly her living twin becomes her shadow, pity. She's has very limited freedom very shown while we stayed with them' 

Sally sighed 'Can't talk to her without Hannibal interrupting us. We need ladies time too you know, he always stares at her, searching for her when she's out of his sight, I mean come on she needs her space too, and she's not a child anymore! Honestly I can't live like her' 

'He's over protecting her' said Trevor, Sally sighed, tiredly 'you mean obssessive and possessive' her boyfriend agreed

'Where does she lives? 

'Oh we don't know where she lives she could be anywhere in Europe or here in this country, who knows'

'You know Will just for the record she is his gun and he is her bullet, they can't be separated, watch your back' suggest Trevor. 

'No matter how close you are with Dr. Lecter, you can't never compete her, he wont let you' 

Will left Dr. Lecter's house, the couple waved, smiling at Will as if they don't creep him out already. 

'Well someone must be dissapointed' said Sally still waving, "don't we all'


	4. 2.22 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my English and all my mistakes :)

'I hate the way he looked at you, very rude' 

'It's meaningless Hannibal, he has a girlfriend noisy Sally' 

'But he stares at you, no one can look at you in the way except me, I should burn his pervert eyes' 

'I'm not your possession Hannibal'

He smiled, 'you are mine Bedelia' 

Bedelia looked down at her hands 'Sally asked me many questions about us, if you didn't tell them lies about our relationship in first place it wouldn't be so hard for me and now she starts giving me advices'

'What advices Bedelia?' 

She looked at him 'Morals, religion, she gave me lecture that I shouldn't have sex with you since you're my brother, she wanted me to pray to God for forgiveness, she saw us Hannibal, we're being reckless' 

'No we are just fine. its they who are being annoying, don't worry about it and Bedelia remember what I've told you about God' his voice is as calm as a river 'they wont leaving this place alive' 

'We're going to kill them?' she smiled a little, he nodded, smiling down at Bedelia 'that'll be perfect'.   
The next morning Hannibal is having breakfast together with his two guests, he find them tasteless, he never been so uninterested "they must taste very awful"

Sally and Trevor are decent people but something not right them about their unplesant scent 

'Hannibal where is your sister?' asked Trevor 

'She's still sleeping' he begun spreading butter on his toast bread 'she wont be joing us for breakfast' 

'Forgive me for asking, since when you start having sex with her?' Sally was curious and when she does, she wants answer, Bedelia didn't say much 

Hannibal smiled, "this rude woman needs to kill soon"   
'Perdon her Dr. Lecter, she's just curious' he glared at his girlfriend 'it is fine Mr. Lightman. I love my sister very much Ms. Bauer, and it's not your place to know' 

'Isn't it strange to do so, you are her brother and you're inserting your genitals inside your sister as she's just another woman, religion forbid that, Dr. Lecter such action is a great sin in God's eye' 

'Sally enough!' scold Trevor, he's very nervous and the way Dr. Lecter sees her is very alerting, again Hannibal smiled to her and said 'sadly God is dead to me'. 

'I heard trouble down in the dinning room?' asked Bedelia, she's still lying on the bed, 'rude people' answered Hannibal sitting down next to her, she smiled 'you love the drama aren't you?' stroking Hannibal's upper hand 'aren't you?' 

'It can be arousing' 

'I had enough with this two, what about you?' he asked her 'I hate her preach everytime you left me alone' 

'We do it tonight then, shall we, what do you think dear?' 

'Tonight we party'.

It was 2.22 am. Sally and Trevor are sleeping peacefully on their bed, Hannibal walk into the room quitely, Bedelia was on the otherside of the bed, smiling wickedly, she loves it and he loves her for that

Hannibal brought a mini hatchet while she has hunting knife, he lifted his finger, 1..2..3.. bedelia watches impatiently 

Go

Hannibal swing his mini hatchet right to Sally's face with a load crack, none of their victims made a sound, peacefully died on their sleep. Hungrily he tore open her skin exposing her meat out her cheek with his bare hands, eating her bloody raw meat, on other side Bedelia stabbed Trevor right in the Adam's apple for 33 times blood squirting out his injuries and she sliced open to each side of his neck 'sudie' now stabbing Trevor's heart

'Here's to God' laughed Hannibal, mouth covered with thick blood, small pieces of meat stuck on his lower lips, now he begin to chop her head open, Bedelia took out her kitchen's lighter from her pocket and firing Trevor's eyes, she giggles when one of his made a little pop sound 'sew his rude mouth for me please' ordered Hannibal, Bedelia gazes him in a loving way 'just a second' she left the room to find sewing kit down in the laundry room 

Hannibal smiled, proudly at his possession and he returns back to Sally 'if you meet your God, send my hellos for him' he begin to eat her brain, Bedelia returns to the room, she knelt down on the floor next to Trevor's dead body, readying her thread and needle 

'Neatly' smiled Hannibal, 'enjoying her I see' she begin to sew shut Trevor's mouth 'her taste isn't bad after all, why don't you try?' she shook her head 'you know I don't enjoy human as much as you do' 

She tried once with Hannibal on his hunting cabin that he took her, he cooked a man instead of a deer, he pushed her to have a bite then he feed her with a small slice of human roast meat, 

'Swallow' he stroke her back, encouraging her, 'I can't' she almost cried, 'try Bedelia you'll like it I promise you' everytime she try to swallow the meat never leave her mouth, she keeps chewing until the meat taste bland 'please' she begged 'I cannot do it' he covered her mouth with his hand 'swallow' she choked, forcing herself to swallow and finally after 10 minutes struggling, she did it

'Well done Bedelia, you did it, I'm very proud of you, now have some more' he cut some more roast meat for her, she ate painfully that night. 

Hannibal slide closer to her, kneeling close behind her, holding her hips 'are you finish?' 

'Almost' she knew what he wants 'hurry' he whispered to her ear 'you look very arousing with all this blood covering you' she smiled 'we should do this again' her expression say yes but her heart suddenly said no 

Hannibal carry her up to the bed and lay her down between Sally and Trevor, her eyes never left his, she wants it too he took his clothes off, the idea of having sex surrounded by dead bodies always aroused him 'let them hear me coming inside you my sister' he whsipered almost laughed.

Bedelia woke up, she was alone, Trevor and Sally bodies were gone, she stretched out her bloodt arms, she looked down her naked body, she was covered with blood "I need a good shower" she rose from bed 

She's finished taking a bath when Hannibal opened the door 'I was looking for you' 

'I need a bathl' Hannibal watches her taking off her bathrobe, spacing the room naked, 'what do you want to do after this?' 

'Home' 

'Why?' 

She sighed, 'the fun is over Hannibal' 

'We can find another couple in town' 

'Hannibal please, I don't think I want to do this anymore, once is enough' he was dissapointed by her respond 'you can continue without me' 

'Are you thinking about God?' 

'No, I just need to stop'

'Are you leaving me?' she shook her head 'of course not, I like you very much, it's not easy to leave you after all these years we've been through together, if I leave you I wont have a playmate anymore' he smiled 'well I agree, we have many fun playing together, and I respect you for your honest decision maybe last night was too much for you, you are not ready, however last night you did very well and beautifully' 

'But I prefer watching you killing a man Hannibal' she added 'I had fun last night'


End file.
